Proximity detectors (also referred to herein as rotation detectors) for detecting ferrous or magnetic objects are known. One application for such devices is in detecting the approach and retreat of each tooth of a rotating ferrous object, such as a ferrous gear. The magnetic field associated with the ferrous object is often detected by one or more magnetic field-to-voltage transducers (also referred to herein as magnetic field sensing elements), such as Hall elements or magnetoresistive devices, which provide a signal proportional to a detected magnetic field (i.e., a magnetic field signal). The proximity detector processes the magnetic field signal to generate an output signal that changes state each time the magnetic field signal crosses a threshold. Therefore, when the proximity detector is used to detect the approach and retreat of each tooth of a rotating ferrous gear, the output signal is a square wave representative of rotation of the ferrous gear.
In one type of proximity detector, sometimes referred to as a peak-to-peak percentage detector (also referred to as a threshold detector), a threshold signal is equal to a percentage of the peak-to-peak magnetic field signal. One such peak-to-peak percentage detector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,320 entitled “Detection of Passing Magnetic Articles while Periodically Adapting Detection Threshold,” which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Another type of proximity detector, sometimes referred to as a slope-activated or a peak-referenced detector (also referred to herein as a peak detector), is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,239 entitled “Detection of Passing Magnetic Articles with a Peak-Referenced Threshold Detector,” which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Another such peak-referenced proximity detector is described in U.S. patent application Ser No. 6,693,419 entitled “Proximity Detector,” which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In the peak-referenced proximity detector, the threshold signal differs from the positive and negative peaks (i.e., the peaks and valleys) of the magnetic field signal by a predetermined amount. Thus, in this type of proximity detector, the output signal changes state when the magnetic field signal comes away from a peak or valley by the predetermined amount.
In order to accurately detect the proximity of the ferrous object, the proximity detector must be capable of closely tracking the magnetic field signal. Typically, one or more digital-to-analog converters (DACs) are used to generate a DAC signal, which tracks the magnetic field signal. For example, in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,917,320 and 6,091,239, two DACs are used, one to track the positive peaks of the magnetic field signal (PDAC) and the other to track the negative peaks of the magnetic field signal (NDAC). And in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 6,693,419, a single DAC tracks both the positive and negative peaks of the magnetic field signal.
The magnetic field associated with the ferrous object and the resulting magnetic field signal are proportional to the distance between the ferrous object, for example the rotating ferrous gear, and the magnetic field sensing elements, for example, the Hall elements, used in the proximity detector. This distance is referred to herein as an “air gap.” As the air gap increases, the magnetic field sensing elements tend to experience a smaller magnetic field from the rotating ferrous gear, and therefore smaller changes in the magnetic field generated by passing teeth of the rotating ferrous gear.
Proximity detectors have been used in systems in which the ferrous object (e.g., the rotating ferrous gear) not only rotates, but also vibrates. For the ferrous gear capable of unidirectional rotation about an axis of rotation in normal operation, the vibration can have at least two vibration components. A first vibration component corresponds to a “rotational vibration,” for which the ferrous gear vibrates back and forth about its axis of rotation. A second vibration component corresponds to “translational vibration,” for which the above-described air gap dimension vibrates. The rotational vibration and the translational vibration can occur even when the ferrous gear is not otherwise rotating in normal operation. Both the first and the second vibration components, separately or in combination, can generate an output signal from the proximity detector that indicates rotation of the ferrous gear even when the ferrous gear is not rotating in normal operation.
A proximity detector adapted to detect and to be responsive to rotational vibration and translational vibration is described, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/820,957, filed Apr. 8, 2004 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/942,577, filed Sep. 16, 2004, each entitled “Methods and Apparatus for Vibration Detection,” and each assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Proximity detectors have been applied to automobile antilock brake systems (ABS) to determine rotational speed of automobile wheels. Proximity detectors have also been applied to automobile transmissions to determine rotating speed of transmission gears in order to shift the transmission at predetermined shift points and to perform other automobile system functions.
Magnetic field signals generated by the magnetic field sensing element during vibration can have characteristics that depend upon the nature of the vibration. For example, when used in an automobile transmission, during starting of the automobile engine, the proximity detector primarily tends to experience rotational vibration, which tends to generate magnetic field signals having a first wave shape. In contrast, during engine idle, the proximity detector primarily tends to experience translational vibration, which tends to generate magnetic field signals having a second wave shape. The magnetic field signals generated during a vibration can also change from time to time, or from application to application, e.g., from automobile model to automobile model.
It will be understood that many mechanical assemblies have size and position manufacturing tolerances. For example, when the proximity detector is used in an assembly, the air gap can have manufacturing tolerances that result in variation in magnetic field sensed by the magnetic field sensing elements used in the proximity detector when the ferrous object is rotating in normal operation and a corresponding variation in the magnetic field signal. It will also be understood that the air gap can change over time as wear occurs in the mechanical assembly.
Some conventional proximity detectors perform an automatic calibration to ensure proper operation in the presence of manufacturing tolerance variations described above. Calibration can be performed on the magnetic field signal in order to maintain an AC amplitude and a DC offset voltage within a desired range.
Many of the characteristics of a magnetic field signal generated in response to a vibration can be the same as or similar to characteristics of a magnetic field signal generated during rotation of the ferrous object in normal operation. For example, the frequency of a magnetic field signal generated during vibration can be the same as or similar to the frequency of a magnetic field signal generated during rotation in normal operation. As another example, the amplitude of a magnetic field signal generated in response to a vibration can be similar to the amplitude of a magnetic field signal generated during a rotation in normal operation. Therefore, the conventional proximity detector generates an output signal both in response to a vibration and in response to a rotation in normal operation. The output signal from the proximity detector can, therefore, appear the same, whether generated in response to a vibration or in response to a rotation in normal operation.
It may be adverse to the operation of a system, for example, an automobile system in which the proximity detector is used, for the system to interpret an output signal from the proximity detector to be associated with a rotation in normal operation when only a vibration is present. For example, an antilock brake system using a proximity detector to detect wheel rotation may interpret an output signal from the proximity detector to indicate a rotation of a wheel, when the output signal may be due only to a vibration. Therefore, the antilock brake system might not operate as intended.
It may also be undesirable to perform the above-described proximity detector calibration in response to a vibration rather than in response to a rotation in normal operation. Since the conventional proximity detector cannot distinguish a magnetic field signal generated in response to a rotation in normal operation from a magnetic field signal generated in response to a vibration, the proximity detector may perform calibrations at undesirable times when experiencing the vibration, and therefore, result in inaccurate calibration.